Love is Magic
by XxkawaiixlittlexdragonxX
Summary: it's tough being a neko growing up in hylia when your poor and always naked and PREGNANT, but when vesti-chan meets a boy touching himself to his horse she thinks she might have found tru love. Bt did she? Will she? and why does selda somehow build a McDonald's in castle town? Youll all find out in my first selda fanfic, LOVE IS MAGIC!
1. Prologue

**hey everyone first story in a long long time! I deleted my old stories because they were CRAP and here I am again trying to write!**

* * *

ever since I was a little girl I knew I had always known I was different I was grown up with Hylians and I was the only one with long pink hair that reached my b*tt. Not only that but I had two kitty ears above my head and they were white. My family was poor so I don't wear didn't wear any clothes and I would always get raped by people who weren't japanese so it was DISGUSTING

I grew up in the poor part of Hylian so there was always crime and bad stuff not like in the good part of castle town where everyone was happy and ok

BBut that was a long time ago. "Now I'm 10" I said. "And I can finally make soemthing of myself!"

As I walked I to hirule I past a blonde boy on a horse. He was cute so I followed him. He went into the woods and I followed him.

"oh epona" he said as he talked. I tried moving closer but I saw he was sitting down with his eyes closed and for a second I thout he was DEAD!

I was jus about to run to him but then I noticed him making weird sounds. He also had no pants on (he was a short boy with a pony, i dont know who this epona was but his pony was like the ones from MLP and it had a cutie mark of a carrot." I smiled kawaiily at the cute pony

I notice the boy still making weird sounds but he was SMILING so like I knew he want in harm or anything so I let him be. I was gonna go away but he was cute so I blushed, 'maybe I should ask him out' I thought. I was pregnant but that's okay.

I walke dot him and asked if he was okay. He blushed and shouted and I

I "Sorry! I'm really sorry il go away now.." S I walked off. "Wait," he said. "I never seen a neko before. It Houston they only were in legends." I shook my head. He smiled solemly. "yuo can come with me neko girl it's okay" I hissed, not trusting him. "I'm nice I'll protect you I was just masutrbating to my horse."

I smiled n wagged my tail and we were off.

* * *

**hi! Thanks for reading I'm hope it was good! ^^ btw English isn't my firt language but I know it's th most popular btw autocorrect is weird so I TRIED! Plz be nice to me if u review i always get nervous :)**


	2. Just a walk

**AN hey guys I set my autocorrect 2 English now so I shud be writing better than last chap! Thanx sorcerer and redmemi and ash for reviewing 4 me! I rly appreciate it. N sorcerer I will definitely include dark link in my story! I'll also write his OWN fic TOO**

so vesti chan and link and epona walked through the forest and began talking for conversion. Vesti-chan was naked but her hair flew in the wind so beautifully that Link got it in his mouth. He was p*ssed but didn't say anything because she is a lady and ladies deserve men who are BETTER than that. She was cute and had nice tits and a nice a*s and her body sawayed back and forth. Her white tail and neko ears moved respectfully and they talked. Epona neighed (ok wtf autocorrect keeps making this say neither but idk i thought horses neighed?)

"Hey vesti" link said "yeah"? Vesti said"

"Are you cold!"

Vesti blushed noticed her nipples getting hard "yeah"

"Weeeeeell u can wear my hat if u want to"

Vesti chan beamed "443-lly?"

Link smiled "of course" he took of his hat and handed it to her. Vesti chan out it on her head. "2armer?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes," she nodded and coiled her tail around her v*agina (it shows)

"Hey link" vesti chain began. "We're are we going?"

"Oh we are here!" Suddenly they were out of the house and reached castle town.

"Vesti blushed her boobs moving. "Link...I don't know if I should be here"

Link frowned. "Why not?"

"They will make fun of me."

"Why would they do that Vesti-chan?"

"I have a cat ears and tail."

"Oh."

So they turned left and headed for lon lon ranch.

"Where are we going now link?"vesti chan asks her pink hair hitting her back.

"To a farm. There are a nice family there and they will accept us."

Vesti-chan's head titled. "Us?" Link shook his head.

"Nevermind" link said. (An this is very suspenseful)

"Okay," vesti-chan said.

And they went to Lon lon Ranch.

**Hey guys I tried on this chapter sorry its so short I got hit with the snowstorm and had to shovel a lot!,**


	3. An argument

**ok thanks 4 th reviews but can u please not make fun of her boobs I have implants it's serious!**

* * *

so vesti chan and link walked three then woodland saw a keese

"Look link a keese!"

"A what?"

"A keese!"

"A kiss?"

Vesti chan blushed like a crazy person but she wasn't crazy ad looked awake avoided hiss axe *hos gaze *his

Link leaned in close "you know vesti-chan I thought you said "kiss""

Vesti had slapped him. So what's if he was her true love? Se wouldn't just throw herself away like that like a whore. It started raining and the keese disappeared into the tree because it can't fly in the rain because it's wings would get held down.

Vestichan sobbed into her boobs"oh link well never make it out of here"she cried

Vlink put a hand on her boob "it's ok vesti-chan" her little neko ears twitched. "We can go in the tree with the keeseseses." Vesti nodded and hey whet into the they saw a bunch of keese. "Just stay calm vesti chan" she tried to d what he said but her ears were down because she was scared

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Said one keese

"Uh we're just cold a-and tired a-an-"

"Vesti-chan shut the fuck up let the man handle this" "ok but ur not a man ur a boy" he slapped vesti chan "waaaaah!" She cried and ran to the keese for comfort

"VESTI CHAN!" Link cried. He put his hand out.

The keese covered her with his wing but you could still see her nipples. "Go. You've done enough."

Vesti sniffled.

Link put his head down. "Okay." He turned and vesti-chan watched him leave. As she watched him leave she noticed something preluding out from his tunic but when she went to go for it the keese turned her around with his wing and turned her around. "Let's go"

And as Link left the tree...in the rain...his hat fell off revealing **spoilder alert, if you don't want then don't read it** his white, neko ears.

to be continued...

* * *

**Omg I am SO sorry for the horrible spelling in the first half of the chapter it's just I to broke my arm, the one I am good with and the fucking autocorrect is like NO aid at all =.= Iwas going to wait to upload it but I just got so excited! I love this story so far! Also for you who want to see Vesti chan I will draw and link to my DeviantArt :) thanks! Please continue to review!**


End file.
